Christmas
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Sorry it's so short... Kyouko and Sayaka are dating and it's almost Christmas! Kyouko wants to make this one special by kissing Sayaka for the first time. She's nervous, will she do it?


_Hello Crimson here! Happy holidays! Here's a little one-shot for your merry souls! I fin all finished. I was worried that I wasn't gonna get it published in time... Whew ^_^;_

Kyouko sighed determinedly. This was the day. She was going to kiss Sayaka. Maybe even go a little further than kissing. Today was December twenty-fourth and that was her present, for they had dated for three months and two days. She was really nervous and happy. She had what felt like butterflies in her stomach. Her phone vibrated in her pocket breaking her thoughts. She looked at it, checking messages.

'Hey I need ur help cause mado and homu r having a snowball fight w/ me, we could totally crush them together. Besides its more fun having u w/ me' Kyouko smiled gleefully and hurriedly typed a reply.

'Yea ill do it. Where r u?'

She waited, glancing at the glowing screen, while Sayaka typed a reply.

'We r at the park in the field near our place' She hurried off happily, her breath making mist in the cold air.

When she arrived, she saw Sayaka with a small wall and a few snowballs rushed past her face, Sayaka ducked behind her wall. Kyouko jumped behind the wall, laughing. She sat shoulder to shoulder with Sayaka.

"Are you ready to win this?" Kyouko smirked and started packing snow into a ball. She poked her head from behind the wall and hurled the snowball at the other side of the field, hitting Homura directly in the face. Homura's hand slid down her face and she shook her head.

"Sakura Kyouko, it is on."

Kyouko and Sayaka snickered. Homura gathered up a lot of snow and chucked it at Kyouko, who was already behind the wall. Sayaka stood and threw two at Madoka, one hit her shoulder and the other missed.

"I thought we were friends!" Madoka laughed.

"This is war Madoka!" Sayaka said throwing another one completely missing.

"You need to practice your aim Sayaka!" Kyouko grabbed Sayaka and moved her arms.

"Now throw it." She said.

Sayaka threw the snow and it hit Madoka in the back of the head. Sayaka cheered and hugged Kyouko.

"Thanks for helping me Kyo-tan!" Kyouko smiled.

"No problem."

Eventually Madoka got cold and Homura insisted that they should head home. They left, Homura's long black hair and ribbon blew in the wind. Kyouko and Sayaka, red-faced and laughing, headed to their apartment that they had been sharing for a month. Sayaka opened the door and set all of her snowy stuff by the heat, same with Kyouko's stuff. Kyouko wrapped herself in a blanket and sat on the couch in the front room, flipping through TV channels. News, boring. Dragonball, no. Sitcoms, ugh. Christmas movies, eh fine. Sayaka came to the couch and scooted into Kyouko's blanket, cuddling up to her. Kyouko put her arm around Sayaka and they started watching A Christmas Story.

"Isn't it nice?" Sayaka asked.

"What?" Kyouko looked at her.

"Being with who you love on Christmas?" Sayaka sighed.

Kyouko blushed. "Yeah, it is isn't it."

Kyouko leaned down and smelled Sayaka's hair, smiling to herself.

"Hey Sayaka?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Sayaka turned her face to Kyouko, startled and flustered. She leaned in and whispered to Kyouko. "Yes, but we need the mood and buildup. It needs to be a big moment."

Kyouko pulled Sayaka into her arms and pulled her forehead to Sayaka's. "Like this?" The mood changed and Kyouko looked at Sayaka's lips, licking her own. "Sayaka." She drawled the ahs. Sayaka smiled and looked at Kyouko, wrapping her arms around Kyouko's neck. Their bodies were pressed together and their faces inches apart. Their eyes closed slowly and Kyouko kissed her girlfriend for the first time. The kiss lasted a little bit longer than thirty seconds, for they were lip locked. Kyouko pulled away and smiled, blushing. All nervousness was gone from her mind and then the two laughed and blushed, still embracing.

"Sayaka... um, I want to do it again... with you." She blushed.

Sayaka leaned in and captured Kyouko's lips again. Kyouko pulled back and breathed out words. "Open your mouth." She pushed her mouth against Sayaka's, pushing her against the arm of the couch, pressing her tongue against Sayaka's. They made out for another solid ten minutes. When the kiss broke they huffed and blushed.

"Should we go to bed?" Kyouko clasped Sayaka's hands and they walked to their bedroom. They lay on the bed still smiling. Kyouko wrapped her arms around Sayaka, then got up and removed her hoodie and hairtie. Sayaka took her shirt and bra off and grabbed Kyouko's hoodie off the ground and pulled it on. She slipped into the bed, getting comfortable. Kyouko soon joined her and wrapped her arms around her again. They fell asleep soundly.

The next morning Madoka got a text from Sayaka.

'I had my first kiss last night'

She smiled and told Homura who also smiled (she wouldn't in front of anyone else. Just with Madoka.).


End file.
